


You speak an infinite deal of nothing

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Red Hawke, This Hawke doesn't respect the Chantry much, mild blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hawke doesn't like Sebastian's choice of conversational topic much. Good thing he knows some other uses for that mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoCustos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/gifts).



“You know, for someone with such a gorgeous voice your words irritate me shockingly often.”

Sebastian’s breath hitched audibly, even over the sound of metal hitting stone wall, the jangle of chainmail scratching.

It was a good sight. A Chantry brother in shining white armour pinned against a filthy alley wall, still visibly undecided whether he should cower or resist.

Either would be good. Hawke liked the challenge as much as he enjoyed submission.

“Ah’m merely sayin’, Hawke-”

“Shut up.”

His voice was a low, dangerous rumble, and the man’s mouth snapped shut instantly. _Good_. Sebastian knew his place. He’d known his place since the day they met, and Hawke revelled in it.

“Better.” He used his free hand to cup the archer’s face, rubbing his thumb over plump lips. Sebastian twitched slightly, probably nervous about Hawke’s sharp gauntlets. He needn’t worry, for all Hawke’s brute strength he knew how to _not_ harm just as well.

“Perhaps we can find something better to do for that mouth of yours. Something that isn’t _preaching_.”

“Hawke, ye can’t possibly-”

“Shut. Up.” He leaned in, growling dangerously as he had to repeat his warning. He didn’t like having to repeat himself.

Good thing he was dealing with such a masochist, because he could feel Sebastian shaking now. He could see his back arching even from this angle, the way he was pushing his hips forward to meet Hawke’s.

He couldn’t meet Hawke’s hips. Not with the way the man was looming over him, dangerous and possessive and _angry_.

“ _Kneel_.”

Sebastian’s knees seemed to buckle on command, and Hawke released his grip on the man’s shoulder so he could slide down the wall to his knees. He made an even prettier sight down there, small and vulnerable.

“You like this,” he accused, amused. He nudged the sharp metal point of his boot against Sebastian’s crotch, drawing a squeak of alarm from him. Again, he needn’t worry. Hawke had no interest in harming Sebastian. Not _really_ , anyway.

Sebastian’s lips parted – to deny, to agree, Hawke didn’t know and didn’t care to know – but he stopped short, gulping. Hawke grinned at that, knowing his warning was heeded this time.

Yes, Sebastian liked this. Hawke knew, not just because Sebastian was sporting a rather impressive tent right below the visage of Andraste already, but also because of his complacency. He’d seen Sebastian take on more desperate fights than this because he was too stubborn for his own good. They all knew Hawke was dangerous, but they knew just as well that Hawke would not stand for his friends getting hurt.

And that was the best part.

Just the fact that Sebastian was sitting here on his knees in a dirty alley was proof of how much he wanted this.

“You should know how sick I am of your sanctimonious preaching,” he pointed out quietly, tapping the sharp tip of a gauntlet against the lower edge of his breast plate commandingly. Sebastian knew what to do, knew what the gesture meant. Dexterous fingers obediently came up to work on the laces of his breeches beneath the chainmail.

“But you go on and on, never shutting up. Anders only has to _look_ at you and you start droning on about Chantry this, Chantry that.”

Sebastian opened his mouth again to protest, but when bright blue eyes met Hawke’s angry gold, he stopped short once again. Hawke quirked an eyebrow and Sebastian looked down quickly, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Oh, but the Choir boy was so much fun to bait.

“What you do with Fenris and Merrill is just plain disgusting. You think I don’t hear you when you try to worm your way into Fenris’ head with sweet lies of acceptance and care? That’s not the Chantry and you know it.”

“Hawke.”

Sebastian met his angry glare with one of his own this time. _Well, that took him long enough._

One gauntleted hand gripped chestnut hair sharply, tugging it backwards harshly. Sebastian leaned back with a groan of protest until his head met the wall behind him, pinning him in place effectively once more.

“You deny it?”

“Ye know Ah do!”

“Well then. How about you practice what you preach?”

That may be stretching it, but Hawke couldn’t care less. Not with how hard he was, how hard and eager _Sebastian_ was.

He shoved down his breeches, careful to take himself in hand to place the tip of his cock against that lovely, plump pout. And for someone who claimed to have been chaste for so many years, it was amazing how easily he took it when Hawke pressed in, pushing forward until his breastplate pressed against Sebastian’s forehead.

He remained still for a short while, watching in amusement how patiently Sebastian waited. Like he was sitting out a service in the Chantry, waiting patiently until it was done. Only he couldn’t breathe as long as this service lasted – or not this part of it, in any case.

He waited until the man’s face started to turn red, muscles in his face twitching urgently when the lack of oxygen was becoming a problem. Only then he drew back, allowing Sebastian to gasp for breath.

“Hm, I suppose that was pretty accepting,” Hawke drawled, his grip on Sebastian’s hair loosening to pet it. His gauntlets snagged on his hair in several places, but Sebastian only twitched at the sharp pinpricks of pain, rather than protesting. “How about the _care_ though?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, shooting Hawke a look that said ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’, but he leaned in nonetheless. Hawke found his cock enveloped in that wet heat once again, a tongue that could make such beautiful words now flicking around the tip and working the vein on the underside.

“That’s it,” he growled, grip tightening on Sebastian’s hair once again. Pressing him closer, making him _take it_. “Suck.”

Sebastian obeyed once again. Of course he did. He was such a good boy when he wasn’t preaching about his precious Chantry.

Holding Sebastian’s head close with one hand, Hawke used the other to lean against the wall before him. His head tilted back lazily, eyes closing in pleasure.

Sebastian never forgot how to give a good convincing blowjob, that was for sure. It made Hawke wonder if the pious man had ever even _stopped_.

He thrust forward, and Sebastian’s jaw went slack immediately. _So obedient_. Hawke’s hips started to work in a slow rhythm, fucking Sebastian’s mouth but not pressing too far down yet. Just shallow little thrusts, dragging it out, enjoying the wet sounds and the low rumbles coming from Sebastian’s throat.

He sounded obscene. Choir boy singing an entirely different tune here.

“Fuck, Sebastian…” He pressed down deeper, and his breath hitched when he felt the muscles of Sebastian’s throat constrict around his cock. Rapid swallowing followed by slack acceptance, allowing Hawke to do as he pleased once more.

And oh, he pleased.

His pace picked up, thrusts deeper as he started to fuck Sebastian’s throat more seriously now. He could feel the tension building, the heat burning and shooting sparks of lightning up his spine every time Sebastian swallowed.

“S-Sebastian-”

He grunted, pressing in deeply one last time before reaching his peak. He gasped, hips jerking once, twice, then pulling back to shoot the remainder of his load over _plump, red lips_.

Hawke watched, eyes lidded heavy. Sebastian was a mess beneath him, panting, squirming, painted with thick globs of translucent seed. His hair was in a disarray he’d never show in public, his face flushed bright red.

“’suppose the care is pretty _blissful_ too,” Hawke rumbled in amusement.

He pushed away from the wall slowly, steadying himself before straightening his clothes. Sebastian remained shaking on the ground, face still turned up as if begging for more.

“I prefer this use of your mouth though,” Hawke muttered thoughtfully, cupping the man’s face once more to rub his thumb over those swollen lips again. He pulled back to lick his seed off his thumb, offering a smirk.

“I’ll make sure to remind you next time I don’t like what you’re saying. I’m sure Anders will appreciate it too.”

“Hawke…” Sebastian’s voice was hoarse, barely audible.

“See you tomorrow, Choir Boy.”

He gave a mock salute before turning away, leaving Sebastian behind in the alley. Hard and unsated.

Oh, but he _liked_ the thought of Sebastian taking himself in hand right there to finish this off.


End file.
